Evidencias
by Nay R-HR
Summary: Está ambientado en el libro de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo  una vez más uno de mis one-shot está basado en uno de los libros, jejej . Se trata de una conversación entre Harry y Ron un tanto reveladora, jejej...


**Hola!**

**Este one-shot se me ocurrió de una forma totalmente inesperada... Se me encendió la bombilla y me puse a escribir... y al final salió esto...**

**Está ambientado en el libro de Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo (una vez más uno de mis one-shot está basado en uno de los libros, jejej). Se trata de una conversación entre Harry y Ron un tanto reveladora, jejej...**

**Gracias a todos por leer y espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Evidencias**

En una tarde más en la sala común, una de esas que quedan en el olvido y nadie conoce, Ron y Harry se encontraban sentados en unos sillones individuales cercanos a las chimeneas, ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos. Ron seguramente estaría pensando en el lío en el que se había metido al empezar una relación con Lavender Brown antes de Navidad e iniciado una batalla campal con la que había sido su amiga hasta ese curso, Hermione Granger. Harry, por otro lado, observaba a la pareja que estaba sentada en un rincón con disimulo, mientras se reprochaba.

«_Harry James Potter eres idiota... sí... totalmente... ¿Cómo has podido caer en esto? ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, has podido caer a los pies de la hermanita de tu mejor amigo?_»

En ese momento, la pareja que se encontraba acurrucada en el rincón se separó y Harry pudo ver como Ginny le daba a Dean un rápido beso, provocando que el monstruo que dormía en el estómago de Harry volviera a rugir.

«_¿Por qué justo ahora?… Quizás no me gusta... quizás es sólo que la quiero como una hermana... En verano nos conocimos mejor y le he cogido cariño... eso explica que tenga deseos de estrangular a Dean cada vez que lo veo cerca de Ginny..._» —Ron se removió en su asiento y Harry le lanzó una rápida mirada—. «_Pero a Hermione también la quiero como a una hermana y no me sentía así ante la idea de que empezara una relación con Ron... Sólo siento ganas de estrangularlo porque hace que Hermione sufra... que él mismo sufra... y que yo sufra de rebote por tener que aguantar sus peleas._» —Harry volvió a echar una mirada a la pareja que se estaba despidiendo y suspiró.

Ron, saliendo de sus pensamientos al escuchar el suspiro de su amigo, lo miró rápidamente en busca de una respuesta a lo que le pasaba. Vio como Harry miraba fijamente hacia uno de los rincones de la sala común y desvió la vista a tiempo de ver como Ginny y Dean se despedían con un beso. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos al ver a su hermana comportándose así pero no dijo nada por dos razones; la primera era que desde que había empezado su relación con Lavender era más tolerante con la relación entre Ginny y Dean y las demostraciones en público, ya que el primero en dar el espectáculo con su pareja todas las noches era él mismo. Pero la más importante era la segunda, pues al volver a mirar a Harry vio algo en su mirada que le hizo pensar que tal vez su amigo necesitara hablar. Una vez más el pelirrojo se preparó para hacer de amigo despistado.

—¿En qué piensas Harry? —le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. El moreno dio un bote en su asiento y miró a su amigo confuso.

—En nada —se apresuró a decir pero al ver la cara de incredulidad de Ron, rectificó—. Eh... bu-bueno... Al ver a Ginny y Dean... me estaba preguntando cómo se debe sentir el amor.

—¿Cómo se debe sentir? —cuestionó Ron aparentando confusión, aunque en realidad esa situación le parecía bastante divertida. Era gracioso ver como Harry trataba de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones—. Pero tú eso ya deberías de saberlo, creí que lo sentías... —insinuó pero al ver que Harry se enderezaba en el sillón alarmado decidió darle una salida—. A fin de cuentas el amor es lo sientes por tus padres, por tu padrino, por Hermione... siempre dices que la quieres como a una hermana —dejó caer para que el muchacho llegara a sus propias conclusiones—. Creo poder asegurar que incluso lo sientes por mi familia y por mí después de cómo te arriesgaste en la segunda prueba del torneo —Harry sonrió aliviado al comprender a lo que se refería Ron y se sonrojó un poco. Le parecía muy raro tener esa conversación con Ron y más en medio de la sala común, a pesar de que estaba casi desierta.

—Pues claro que os tengo aprecio a ti y a tu familia, Ron... Os quiero, sois lo más parecido que tengo a una familia —Ron se levantó del sofá que ocupaba y se acercó a Harry que estaba sentado en el de enfrente—. No me refería a ese tipo de amor... me refería a estar... enamorado de una chica —el pelirrojo sonrió pues ya lo sabía pero aún así no pudo evitar que sus orejas se enrojecieran. Después de todo él era Ronald Weasley y hablar de sentimientos no era lo suyo. «_Lo que hay que hacer por las hermanitas pequeñas._»

—Ya lo sentirás, hermano —le aseguró poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. No puedo ayudarte con eso, yo no lo he sentido nunca —aseguró sin titubear, aunque Harry pudo ver que las orejas de su amigo enrojecían aún más—. Aunque sin haberlo sentido puedo asegurar que Ginny y Dean no están enamorados. —Le dio una palmada a Harry en la espalda que al moreno le pareció que iba con una intención un tanto consoladora pero era imposible que Ron supiera lo que él había empezado a sentir por su hermana.

—¿Tú crees? —no pudo evitar preguntar el muchacho con una voz que al pelirrojo le sonó lastimera. Harry, dándose cuenta de ello, se apresuró a añadir—: Quiero decir... se les ve muy a gusto juntos. —Ron sonrió, esperando que él no fuera tan malo ocultando sus sentimientos.

—Eso no quiere decir nada... Tú estás muy a gusto con Hermione... pero la quieres como a una hermana, ¿verdad? —preguntó enderezándose un poco, pues ese tema siempre le inquietaba un poco. Harry se apresuró a asentir—. Pues ya está... Ahí tienes un ejemplo —rió, un tanto aliviado.

—Bueno... supongo que tienes ra...

—Ro-ro —se escuchó una voz aguda desde las escaleras de las chicas. Harry pudo ver como Ron ponía los ojos en blanco al tiempo que oían una risita cerca de ellos. Ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el costado opuesto al que se encontraban Ginny y Dean hasta hace unos minutos y vieron que allí se encontraba Hermione. Ron no pudo evitar sonrojarse totalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que la muchacha fácilmente podría haberlo oído todo.

—Nos vemos más tarde, Harry —se despidió el pelirrojo, viendo que Lavender lo esperaba en la entrada de la escalera que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Harry negó con la cabeza.

«_¿Cuándo, Merlín? ¿Cuándo dejarán mis amigos de ser tan cabezotas?_», se preguntó mirando al techo de la Sala Común, pues si bien Ron lo había calado a él desde que acabaron el curso pasado en el tren de vuelta a casa, Harry había calado tanto a él como a Hermione desde la pelea que tuvieron al acabar el baile de Navidad.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! …**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
